No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: This something different from what I normally write. It's dark and angsty. If you do not like rape or yaoi DO NOT READ! rapecharcter death major character death You've been warned. Yaoi


**Alright, this is my first attempt at a dark fic. Seriously. It is also my first yaio! I wrote this when I was depressed. It's extremely dark, which is saying something for me, because I'm a happy, funny person, if you haven't noticed from my other fics .**

**I would like to thank Kazima Kuwabara, who writes Kuwa torture, but loves him just like I do . She got me this idea.**

**It took me two months, before I had enough courage to write the rape scene, which I dreaded, but I figured I should prove that I can write serious stuff too.**

**Now since it is Kuwabara, there will be hints of humor, but not too much. I hope you guys like it .**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of the characters, nor do I own the rights to it. I am not earning any kind of profit from this story. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, and those at Funimation.

**I dedicate this story to:**

**Kazima Kuwabara**

**Shewas my inspiration to make this story. Thank you.**

* * *

The mission had turned ugly. It was an easy mission: seek out a demon, capture him, and then bring him to spirit world for judgment. The crimes of this demon were appalling. For the past two weeks, this demon had been on a killing spree; killing humans; random humans. He especially enjoyed killing children between the ages of 14 and 18. 

Now, spirit world's top spirit team was on the case and failing miserably. Yusuke Urameshi, team leader, was hiding behind a tree. He had a broken left arm, a hole in his side, and cuts all over. His shirt was in pieces and barely hanging on. He was breathing heavily, clutching his left arm and leaning against the tree. He looked to his left and saw Kurama, one of his team mates, also leaning against a tree, in hiding. He was breathing hard and had many wounds as well. He had a broken right leg and his stomach was bleeding pretty badly.

Next to Kurama, keeping him on his feet was Hiei, another member. He was the least damaged on the team. The only serious injury he did have was a deep wound in his back. Other then that, he had a few scratches. He narrowed his eyes and looked out from behind the tree, seeking out the demon, which had seemed to disappear.

Yusuke turned from his two comrades and looked down at his feet. Kazuma Kuwabara was on his knees gasping for air. He had taken the most damage. His right arm was broken in two spots; some of his bone stuck out at where his elbow was. He was covered in sweat and blood. His shirt was no more and had blood dripping down his chest and from the hole in his stomach. He had his eyes shut and was clenching his good arm to his stomach.

Yusuke bent down and pulled Kuwabara into an embraced, with his good arm, keeping him close to his chest. If Yusuke had done this 7 months ago, Kuwabara would have been in shock. However, he was perfectly fine at how his lover held him. Yes. Lover. It was six months ago, on a mission, the two rivals turned best friends, became lovers.

"Come out."

Standing not five feet from where Yusuke and Kuwabara were hiding was the demon. He looked in perfect shape, except for the scar across his face, which came from his right nostril to his eyes brow. Courtesy of Hiei, who was the only one to lay any attack on the demon.

The demon looked like one of those human weight builders. He was 6 inches taller then Kuwabara, which was saying something, since Kuwabara is 6'2". His skin was green and had pale blue eyes. His silver hair was long and tied back into a pony tail. Even though his skin was green, this demon was very sexy.

No one moved. They were too injured to really move, except for Hiei. However, Hiei didn't want to leave Kurama's side, for he was concerned the fox wouldn't be able to stand.

"Fine. How about we make a deal?" the demon smirked.

"I'll trade you; your lives for the one known as Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke growled and held Kuwabara closer to him. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other.

"What do you want of him?" asks Kurama, still behind the tree.

The demon gave a snort. "It's between me and the hanyou."

"And if we refuse?" asks Hiei with a growl.

"Then I saw kill you and take him."

Kuwabara opened his eyes. "I'll go." He said, loud enough for the demon to hear.

"What!" shouts Yusuke, but not too loud because of his injuries.

"Urameshi just shut up and listen. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Kurama, even to the shrimp. This guy doesn't know what you look like, right? Well, then he can have me instead." Whispers Kuwabara, as he looks into his lovers eyes, which were filled with unshed tears.

"No matter what, I'll always love you, Yusuke…..sorry." Kuwabara whispers as he kisses him on the lips. Then, with his good arm, he punches Yusuke in the gut, avoiding any wounds and got up. Yusuke falls to his knees, gasping for air.

"Don't be a fool!" shouts Hiei, pissed that he can't do anything to stop the oaf.

"I'll miss you too shrimp!" Kuwabara says, giving Hiei his famous grin.

"Kuwa…bara…." Whispers Yusuke.

Kuwabara steps out from behind the tree and leans against it, glaring down the demon.

"I'm Yusuke! Promise me right now you'll spare their lives!" shouts Kuwabara, not moving from the side of the tree.

The demon gave an evil smile.

"On my brother's grave…I promise."

And with that the demon was in front of Kuwabara and with one swift movement knocked him out. The demon easily lifted the tall boy and carried him on his left shoulder.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

The demon smirked, knowing that Hiei and Kurama could see him, and disappeared with Kuwabara.

Yusuke clenched the earth and began to cry.

"No…you didn't have to go….I was the one he wanted…..I love you…..**KUWABARA!"** shouted Yusuke.

* * *

Kuwabara groans and slowly opens his eyes. He found himself lying on a bed, all bandaged up. His left arm was in a cast and it seemed like his stomach was bandaged pretty well too. Kuwabara slowly sat up and looked around. 

"So you're the famous Yusuke Urameshi? Ha. Nothing like I expected, I can tell you that." says the demon, sitting at the end of the bed in a chair.

Kuwabara glared at him. "Now that ya have me, what do ya want?" he asks, still playing the part of his lover.

The demon laughed.

"What's so funny!" shouted Kuwabara.

"You are. I know you're not the real Yusuke Urameshi. In fact, I know that you're his lover!" says the demon, with a smirk.

Kuwabara pales a bit and then narrows his eyes.

"Then why did you take me?" he asks.

"Heh. Revenge. I seek revenge for what your love did to my brother. You may remember him. Yusuke killed him."

"Urameshi kills many scumbags, how should I know which of 'em was your brother." says Kuwabara, being a bit too cocky.

The demon growled.

"Don't push your luck human. My patience is very thin. You man remember my little brother…the soul eater?"

The demon smiled as Kuwabara paled more at the thought of what happened. He knew that demon all to well.

**(Flash back)**

They were searching for a demon that Koenma said was deadly. He was to be found and killed on the spot. The only real information Koenma gave the team was that this demon was hired to assonate him.

So the famous spirit detectives were on the case. They had learned where the demon was last seen in the makai. When they got there, they were met by the demon. He was a little taller then Yusuke. He had violet eyes and blue hair that was short and spiky. His skin was a light green color, and had the same features as his older brother.

"So I heard you were looking for me?" asked the demon.

"You heard right." says Yusuke.

"Heh. I can't believe him. That bastard actually had the never to send a spirit team after me, let alone the famous Team Urameshi. He's pathetic." says the demon.

"You know what's pathetic! You!" shouts Kuwabara, as he takes out his spirit sword and lunges towards the demon, his sword in the air, ready to strike.

"Tsk tsk. Now you shouldn't do that." says the demon.

"I'll do what I want!" shouts Kuwabara as he brings his sword down.

The demon smirks and disappears. Kuwabara stumbles forward, but is still on his feet. He blinks at where the demon had been standing a few minutes before.

"Huh? Where did he go!" shouts Kuwabara.

"**KUWABARA!"** shouts Yusuke as he sees the demon appear behind his best friend.

The demon then touches the back of Kuwabara's head, paralyzing him.

"I think I'll have a snack."

The demon smiles and pulls out Kuwabara's soul.

Kuwabara's body falls to the ground, lifeless. The demon holds up the light blue orb and licks his lips.

"Mmmm.." he the swallows Kuwabara's soul.

"Delicious."

Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei stood there shocked. Yusuke's eyes widen and dilated.

"No…" whispers Kurama, in shock at what had just happened.

Hiei growls, though Hiei never really liked Kuwabara too much, he did hold some respect for his human team mate.

"Kuwa…Kuwa…**KUWABARA!"** shouts Yusuke, who charges at the demon.

"**SPIT HIM OUT DAXMNIT! YOU BAXTARD! SPIT HIM OUT!"** shouts Yusuke, while continuously punching the demon in his stomach.

Finally the demon spited Kuwabara's soul out. Yusuke then charged up his spirit gun and blasted the demon at close range, blasting him into pieces. He stood there breathing heavily.

Kurama ran to Kuwabara's limp body. He gently turns his team mate over on to his back and checks for a pulse. There was one.

"Will the idiot live?" asks Hiei, though his voice seemed emotionless, his eyes did show a bit of concern.

"He's fine right now." says Kurama, giving a sigh of relief.

Yusuke kneels next to Kuwabara's body.

"Hey, Kuwabara. Wake up."

Kuwabara doesn't move.

"Come on buddy, don't play with me." says Yusuke, getting worried.

"He'll be fine Yusuke, he just needs some rest." says Kurama, giving Yusuke a smile.

"Kurama." says Hiei.

Kurama looks over to him.

"Kuwabara's turning blue." Hiei says a little worry in his voice.

"**WHAT!"** both boys shout and look back at Kuwabara, who was in fact turning blue.

Even though Kurama had check for a pulse, he had neglected to check if Kuwabara was still breath. It was possible for someone to still have a pulse, yet not be breathing.

Kurama checks to see if he was breathing.

"Oh my, he stopped breathing! He went into shock!" shouts Kurama.

"No…**NO!**" shouts Yusuke, and before the two could do or say anything, Yusuke began to give Kuwabara mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"**BREATHE DAXM IT! BREATHE!"** shouts Yusuke, as he began to thrust into Kuwabara's diaphragm.

Yusuke breaths into him, again. As he's breathing into Kuwabara, his eyes flutter open and blink at seeing Yusuke's lips on his! Kuwabara turns red.

"He's alive!" shouts Kurama.

"Hn. Turiffic. " smirks Hiei, happy that the idiot was not going to die.

Yusuke sits up and looks down at a blushing and still blinking Kuwabara, but a very much alive Kuwabara.

"What the heXll were you doing Urameshi!" gasps Kuwabara, since he really couldn't yell.

"Kuwabara! You're alive!" shouts Yusuke, falling on top of his friend, giving him a death hug.

"What were you doing?" asks Kuwabara.

Yusuke sat up.

"You weren't breathing so I gave you CPR." says Yusuke.

Kuwabara blinked up at him.

"Didn't know you knew CPR." says Kuwabara.

"Well, I learned it from one of those medical shows. Man you scared the crap outta me! I thought I'd lose you for sure this time!" says Yusuke.

Kuwabara grins "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Lucky us." Hiei says.

"Can it twerp!" shouts Kuwabara, glaring at a smirking Hiei.

Kuwabara sits up, and is now sitting next to Yusuke.

"Man that felt weird." says Kuwabara, holding his head.

"Are you ok?" asks Kurama, concern obvious in his eyes.

"I still feel weird, but I'm good."

"I'm just glad you're ok." says Yusuke.

"Me too. That was…creepy." says Kuwabara, shuttering a bit.

"Hey, it's ok. The demon's dead." says Yusuke, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Yusuke went berserk, like he always does when you are hurt or going to die. He killed the bastard with one blast." says Hiei.

"Really?" asks Kuwabara, looking over to his friend.

"Well, yeah." says Yusuke.

Kuwabara looks at Yusuke.

"Urameshi, why do you do this? I mean, I know we're best friends and all, but you act like we're more like lovers then friends…" Kuwabara blushes as soon as he realizes what he just said.

Yusuke blinks.

"What?"

'_Do I really do that? Treat him more like a lover then a best friend? No way! He's a guy first of all and my best friend! But…that does explain why I feel empty when I'm not around him….maybe I do like him more then just a friend…when I was breathing into him I did like the way his lips were against mine._' Yusuke thinks.

"Heh…I guess I do..." he says aloud.

Kurama and Hiei look at him stunned, while Kuwabara blinks at him, his face turning pink.

"Urameshi?"

But before Kuwabara could say anything else, Yusuke presses his lips with Kuwabaras in a chastise kiss. Kuwabara's eyes widen a bit and he stiffens, but then relaxes against his friend's lips and enjoys it.

When the two broke for some well deserved air, Yusuke rest his forehead against Kuwabara's and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you. I think I've always have since the Dark Tournament…maybe a while before that. I can't believe I didn't realize it before now." says Yusuke.

Kuwabara blushes and then smiles.

"I love you too. I've loved you way before Genkai's Tournament."

They both blush and then kiss.

"Get a room." says Hiei.

"Hiei's just made a joke? The world's coming to an end!" laughs Kuwabara.

Hiei just glares at him.

"So what now?" asks Kuwabara.

"I dunno…I guess we just see what happens." say Yusuke.

"I'm happy for you two." says Kurama.

"And it's about time." He adds.

"Huh! You knew!" says Yusuke.

"It was obvious…" says Hiei. "Well, maybe not to the baka, but it was for everyone else."

"Shut it shrimp!" shouts Kuwabara.

**(End Flashback)  
**

"That was six months ago. I only found out two weeks ago, after coming back from training in the wilderness for six months. You can imagine how pissed off I was coming home to find that my little brother, the last remaining member of my family and best friend, was killed by a bunch of spirit world lackeys!"

"I raised him from when he was a child. Our parents where brutally killed by one of King Enma's special forces, before our eyes! We were too weak, so he swore that we would become stronger; strong enough to be able to keep those spirit world bastards from hurting anyone else!"

"We kept that vow, until the day your lover destroyed my last shred of sanity! So I devised this plan to murder your lover, from the inside out, by taking the one that is most precious to him, just as he did with me. Just like all the spirit world bastards did!"

Kuwabara looks at the demon for a minute, feeling pity for the demon.

"Listen, I understand why you're going this. Your reasons are totally honorable. But, don't you think your brother would rather have you honor his memory by continuing that dream? To continue to get stronger and fight against those bad guys?" asks Kuwabara.

The demon laughs, as he walks to the side of the bed Kuwabara was laying on. Kuwabara was now leaning against the head board, looking at his 'captor' with a bit of fear and sorrow.

"You don't understand, human." He bends down close to Kuwabara's face, which is retreating as far as he could go, which isn't too far because of the head board. The demon is nose to nose with the terrified teen.

"You can't understand the pain it is to lose all that you once held dear to your heart, in one moment." He gently strokes the boy's check, which makes him shiver from fear.

"I like you. I like you very much. You remind me much of my brother back when he was younger. Back when he thought honor was all one needed to go by. He was wrong, just like you are. He learned that the day our parents were taken from us."

The demon slowly straddles Kuwabara's waist. Kuwabara's eyes widen in fear, at how close the demon was now.

"It's a shame I have to kill you." The demon gently holds Kuwabara's chin and kisses him. Kuwabara's eyes widen and he tries to push the demon off. However, his injuries still hadn't healed and had seriously drained Kuwabara of his strength. A thought came to his mind.

He tried summoning his sprit sword. However, he couldn't. The demon smirked against Kuwabara's lips as Kuwabara's eye widened.

"As you can see, you are defenseless. I warded you."

Tears started to form in Kuwabara's eyes as realization hit that he was in real trouble and not him or even his love Yusuke could help him.

The demon gently kissed the tears that came.

"Do not worry my dear boy. I will not hurt you. I promise that I will be gentle and that when I do kill you, it will be painless and quick. It's not you, who I am after, it is sprit world and it's lackey."

The demon says, cupping Kuwabara's face with his hand.

Kuwabara shivers and looks away.

"…Please….don't….just kill me instead…." Says Kuwabara.

The demon looks at his prisoner.

"I see. You're still a virgin."

Kuwabara's cheeks flush red, but he still doesn't look at the demon.

"I see. You were saving your self for Urameshi…well, I'm sorry…" he gently brings Kuwabara's face to look at him. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he saw lust glazed over the demon's pale blue eyes.

"…I can't promise you that."

The demon placed quickly, but gently moved Kuwabara, so he was lying down fully on the bed. The demon laying on top of the teen, sliding his left hand up and down on Kuwabara's side, while his other hand was in the boys hair, playing with it.

Kuwabara began to panic. He was sure the demon would have granted his request. He began to squirm, which made the demon a little annoyed.

"Don't fight me, human. I already promised you I'd be gently, don't make me have to take back my words….besides…" the demon looked into Kuwabara's frightened and angry brown eyes.

"You want Yusuke to be able to hold you right?"

Kuwabara stopped struggling at that, knowing the meaning behind the words the demon had spoken. Kuwabara turned his head to the side, a submission gesture he learned while dating Yusuke.

"You're smarter then I've been told. Even the rumors of you being ugly have been just that, rumors." The demon says, gazing down on Kuwabara's bare chest.

Kuwabara shivered, feeling the eyes of the demon taking in his body.

The demon starts to crest Kuwabara chest and feel his nicely tone upper body. He looks at the still submissive human and nuzzles into the side of his neck that is exposed.

"Mmmm…you are so warm."

He slides his hands to Kuwabara's sides and strokes them, feeling him shiver.

He then slowly slides his right hand and rests it on Kuwabara's inner thigh, while kissing and sucking on Kuwabara's neck. Kuwabara gasps and bits back a groan that is deep within his throat.

The demon starts to make small circles with his thumb on Kuwabara's inner thigh. The demon starts to suck on Kuwabara's pulse, as his right hand slowly strokes his inner thigh, closer to the boy's cock.

Kuwabara can't hold in the moan, as the demon's delicate fingers, gently stroke and squeeze his member, which is starting to become rigid. Tears fall from his eyes; tears he was not shedding for himself, but for his love.

"Yusuke." Kuwabara whimpered, as the demon, grazed his fang over Kuwabara's pulse.

The demon growls, hearing that name come from his lips.

"He's not here. Me and only me."

The demon squeezes Kuwabara's member, and causes the boy to give a gasp.

The demon smirks as he nibbles on his ear.

"You make the most beautiful sounds."

He licks Kuwabara's inner ear and ears another moan come from the human. Kuwabara's neck moves more to the side, tears still coming down his face.

The demon let's go of the boy's now erect member and smirks when the boy whimpers in protest.

"Don't worry…" he gets off of Kuwabara and hovers over him.

Kuwabara's eyes widen as he watches the demon not only remove his shirt but his pants, reveling the demon's already throbbing member which was erect and huge.

Kuwabara paled as the demon, in one quick movement, removes the boy's pants. The demon licks his lips as he looks at the naked boy under him.

Kuwabara starts to shiver and tries to stop crying, trying to at least keep his honor and pride intact with this going on. The demon gently, but quickly flips Kuwabara onto his back. Kuwabara is in shock until he feels a wet object at his opening. Kuwabara shivers and clutches the pillow to his face, not wanting or willing him self to know what the wet object is.

The demon slides his long finger, dripping with his own saliva into Kuwabara's tight hole. He slowly moves it around, earning him a muffled moan from the teen. The demon finally finds the tight knot of nerves and gently strokes it.

Kuwabara gasps as his head flies backwards, causing his back to arc. The demon continues to stroke and push at his prostrate, causing the boy to buck into the bed. The demon slides the second and then finally the third digit in, hitting that spot over and over again. He could feel that the human was close to cumming and slide the fingers out.

The demon smirked again, hearing the groan and whimpers coming from the boy, as he removed his fingers.

The demon laid at his entrance, placing his precum member at his entrance. He felt the boy tighten as his member just touched the opening. The demon lay on top of Kuwabara, stroking his side and kissing his neck.

"I promised that you would feel no pain, but his was unavoidable." At that the demon slowly entered the boy, hearing the grunt and heavy breathing coming from him. The demon had finally filled the boy and waited. The demon moaned as he felt the walls tighten around his arousal.

Kuwabara was filled with self loathing and misery as his body betrayed him by bucking, signaling the demon to continue.

The demon growled, nibbling and kissing Kuwabara's neck, as he moved in and out of him. He loved to hear the noises Kuwabara made. He hit the sweet spot, causing the boy to scream out in pleasure, throwing his head backwards and clenching the bed.

Kuwabara closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to make it all go away.

Images of Yusuke came to mind.

Their very first date.

The many make out sessions they had in the janitor's closet at school.

Their first fight as a couple.

Everything that Kuwabara and Yusuke had gone through flashed through Kuwabara's mind.

One last tear fell as Kuwabara saw the look on his lover's face as he punched him in his gut. His last imagine of Yusuke was that of the pain he had caused his lover and best friend.

The demon gave one last thrust and hit Kuwabara's prostrate dead on, having him orgasm. This had caused the demon's own orgasm to come and emptied his seed into the human. The demon bit down on Kuwabara's pulse, causing it to open, blood coming out. Kuwabara screamed. He screamed the name of his lover, his best friend, his soul mate.

"**YUSUKE!"**

Just then, the doors to the room flew open. There, standing in the door way was Yusuke Urameshi in his demon form. He stood there, staring at the site. His love covered in blood, while a demon was inside of him. Yusuke began to shake. Rage had completely surrounded the half demon.

The demon pulled out of Kuwabara and turned towards the pissed off hanyou.

"You're too late. He's not only been taken, but he is dead."

Yusuke's eyes flash over to Kuwabara, whose face was turned towards the door. His eyes were open. Yusuke could see Kuwabara's life slowly draining from those brown sad, pain filled eyes.

Yusuke's body exploded with power, charging at the demon and in one swift motion pinned the demon to the wall by his throat.

"**You baXtard, why**?" Yusuke growls, in a low tone.

The demon shivers, but remains calm as he looks into the hanyou's dark cold eyes, which are filled with rage, hate, and despair.

"Revenge my dear hanyou; revenge for the one who took my will to live on." The demon grins, an insane grin.

"No good deed goes unpunished, my dear boy…."

Yusuke's eyes turn a dark cold red, as he decapitates the demon. Its head rolled on to the floor, black cold eyes staring up at nothing. Yusuke released the body, causing it to limply fall next to its head.

Yusuke pulled Kuwabara to him and sat on the floor, cradling Kuwabara's head in his lap, rocking it back and worth. Kuwabara's eye turned black and dull.

Kurama and Hiei walked in, in shock at the scene of their leader holding his dead lover to his chest crying, hearing the sobbing boy's last words to his lover, repeating over and over in their minds.

"You were going to be my mate."

A wedding ring fell from Yusuke's hand and onto the ground with a clank, the only thing shining within this room full of darkness.

* * *

Read and Review 


End file.
